The subject matter described herein relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to electrical connectors having a connector shroud.
Electrical connectors generally include a mating end configured to be joined to a mating end of a mating connector. The connector and the mating connector include corresponding contacts. The contacts of the connector and the mating connector are configured to be coupled to provide an electrical connection between the connector and the mating connector. The contacts of the connector and the mating connector must be properly aligned so that corresponding contacts are mated.
However, conventional connectors are not without their disadvantages. Often connectors and mating connectors are capable of being coupled in a misaligned configuration. For example, the mating connector and the connector may be joined in a blind-mating scenario, wherein the connectors are not visible to the operator. As a result, a mating connector may be joined to a connector in an upside-down orientation. In another example, the mating connector may be improperly aligned with the connector when the mating connector and the connector are joined. Improper orientation of the mating connector and the connector may result in limited connections between the contacts. For example, only some of the contacts may be engaged. Additionally, the contacts of the mating connector may be engaged with the wrong contacts of the connector. As a result, electrical signals may be incapable of transmitting between the connector and the mating connector. In some cases, an improper connection between the connector and the mating connector may result in damage to the connectors and/or the electronic devices that are connected.
A need remains for a device that ensures proper alignment and connection of the connector and the mating connector.